To See You Again
by The Fushigi Twins
Summary: by amyfushigiyugi & fy1nan. reincarnation. miaka & tama are having problems. what happens when nuriko enters the picture. rated r for future lemons.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer::Nope still don't own!!  
  
N: So the mysterious twins, eh?  
  
A: Yup...  
  
N: I can't believe we actually wrote a story together!  
  
A: Yup...  
  
N: This is so cool!  
  
A: Yup...  
  
N: So will you say anything to me besides yup?  
  
A: Yup...  
  
N: Will you stop that, damn it!  
  
A: Yup...  
  
A&N: LOL  
  
N: Do you think anyone that followed For the Love of Suzaku or Kagome is Mine, will know its us?  
  
A: *sweatdrop* Well if they didnt, they know now!  
  
N: Yup...  
  
Chapter One "Those Eyes"  
  
Miaka stood in front of the dresser, hurriedly running the brush through her auburn hair. She was late for class once again as usual. This was her freshman year of college and she'd already been late five times for the same class. Her teacher was getting kind of irritated at her and she tried desperately not to be late.  
  
Taking another glance in the mirror, she made sure her white skirt and red lacy shirt looked right together. "Well, I guess its as good as its gonna get." She frowned at having to rush all the time and promised herself she would get another alarm clock, hoping two going off at the same time would make her get up on time.  
  
Opening the door to her apartment, she quickly turned to grab her book bag as she almost left that behind. 'Yeah, that's right dummy, forget your books and you'll really be in trouble.' She thought as she ran down the steps in her usual mad dash to the school.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Hey Miaka! Are you late again?" It was Yui, her best friend since kindergarten. Yui laughed as Miaka ran past waving. Yui grinned. "Your gonna get in trouble if you don't hurry and Miaka, don't forget the masquerade ball is tonight!" Yui called after her.  
  
"Yeah I know, I talk to you later." Miaka ran up the steps of the school and hurried to class.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe you're actually wearing that costume." Yui smiled taking in the gown with yards of red silk flowing from it. Feathers hung from the sleeves, waist, and hem. A few feathers were placed at the bust of the dress with a little cleavage showing. The dress had a slit up the side that ran as far as the thigh, showing her nicely shaped leg and the mask glittered red with feathers all around it. "You look totally wild Miaka."  
  
"Yeah, well look at you! Who are you supposed to be, Cinderella?" They both started laughing as Miaka pulled the red feather mask over her face. Yui thought how beautiful her friend looked in that color of crimson red. It matched her auburn hair perfectly and her emerald green eyes looked like two jewels shining through the red feathers.  
  
"Well hello ladies, how are my two favorite girls in the world?" Tetsuya said and they turned to him and Keisuke standing in the doorway. Miaka cringed thinking why is it that every function she attended she always wound up going with her brother as a date. Not that she didn't love her brother but gee.  
  
"Wow, you guys look great!" Miaka gasped as she looked at them. Tetsuya was dressed as dracula and had a black silk cape and a black as night mask. He smiled and bared his fangs at her, then walked to Yui pretending to bite her on the neck, making Yui laugh and smack him playfully.  
  
Keisuke stood there feeling uncomfortable in his pirate's costume. He comically tugged at the eye patch that was covering one eye stretching it out from his face and letting it go so it would fly back and smack him. He smiled at Miaka.  
  
"Miaka are you ready yet? I just want to get this over with, I feel ridiculous." Walking over to him Miaka patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, you do look silly." She just loved getting one over on her big brother and she smiled at him cheekily then sobered up. "I hate this as much as you do dear brother. I just wish Tama was here."  
  
Yui could tell Miaka was going to get depressed again if they didn't hurry up. Sometimes she would just love to get hold of that Tama and give him an earful but looking back at Miaka, she smiled. "Well we're gonna have a good time no matter what. Just stop thinking about Tama for now and enjoy the evening, okay?" She put on her happy face hoping it would be contagious.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
As they walked into the ballroom Miaka smiled. The room looked like a fairy tale, the way they had decorated it. The lights where semi dim so it would be harder to see through the disguises. A giant crystal ball hung from the high ceiling. Everyone was dressed up, she looked around at the awesome costumes as people talked in groups or danced to the music.  
  
Tetsuya grabbed Yui's hand and bowed low in front of her. "My lady, would you do me the honor of a dance?" Miaka giggled as Yui blushed and nodded smiling back at Miaka as he led her off to the dance floor.  
  
Knowing she wanted her brother to also have a good time, she smiled at him. "Keisuke, you go mingle and I'm gonna go see what drinks and snacks they have." Miaka smiled reassuringly, hoping he would just go have fun.  
  
Keisuke looked around the room then back at Miaka hesitating. "Are you sure Miaka?" He didn't really want to abandon her right when they just walked in the door.  
  
Miaka laughed. "Sure you go have fun, I will too. I bet I know a lot of people here. I just have to try to figure out who is who." Right now, she just wanted to sit back and watch anyway. She smiled as Keisuke nodded then kissed her on the cheek and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
*******************************  
  
The man dressed as dracula walked into the masquerade ball hoping to have fun tonight. He had been moving his stuff into his new apartment and fixing it up for the last two days and it was time for him to relax and have some fun.  
  
Moving here from the small town he was living in was going to be fun. This new college he was transferring into was said to be one of the best so he thought he had better have fun before he started school in a couple of days.  
  
He walked through the crowd watching everybody as they laughed and danced he didn't know anyone here but that was okay because everyone was wearing masks so really, they were in the same category as him unless they came with that person.  
  
He leaned against one of the many post that were in the room and scanned the crowd, when he saw a flash of brilliant red. Straightening up he made his way closer to get a better look.  
  
The sight he found was stunning, a beautiful girl in a beautiful red dress was standing there watching the others dance. He smiled as he saw her swaying a little to the music. "Well," He thought to himself. "Now was as good of a time as ever if she wants to dance then I'll ask her to dance with me." And with a glint in his eye, he stalked closer to her.  
  
Miaka was tired of thinking about Tamahome and started getting into the song that was playing as she moved a little to the music. Watching all the couples dance was killing her.  
  
Miaka closed her eyes as she moved, wishing for all the world that she was somewhere else. 'How could she let Yui and Tetsuya talk her into coming to this when what she really wanted was to talk to Tama and patch things up. She thought, 'Is it really over with him?'  
  
As Miaka stood there daydreaming about the fight she had with Tama, she jumped when someone came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned a startled glance to see Dracula standing there and thinking it was Tetsuya she smiled. He bowed and put his hand out for her to dance. She took it willingly, laughing as he spun her on to the dance floor.  
"Tetsuya you should really be dancing with Yui. You don't want her to get mad at you do you." Miaka joked in a conspiring voice.  
  
Dracula bowed his head with hooded eyes and Miaka went on. "She really likes you. She told me not to tell you but I know you feel the same about her. I think the two of you should do something about it." 'Wow,' she thought, 'I never knew Tetsuya could dance this good.'  
  
Again, the man bowed his head. He was confused, her voice sounded so familiar but he didn't know anyone named Yui so he just went on dancing with her, curious as to what else she would say.  
  
She seemed to be looking round for whoever Yui was and her hair flew out around her as she looked around, her hair giving off the scent of lilies. He breathed it in deeply, taking in the wonderful fragrance and wanting to reach up and run his hands through her hair. But he restrained himself. He was curious about this girl as she reminded him of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
She continued to ramble on about someone named Yui and his mind wandered as he watched her lips move. Her smile, her teeth the curve he had his hand on, all seemed so familiar.  
  
"Tetsuya, are you listening to me?" She nearly yelled in his ear as she had asked him a question and he didn't respond.  
  
His body jumped involuntarily when she yelled and she began to giggle. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to know if you were ever going to tell Yui how serious you really are. Keisuke told me how you feel about her and I think you really should tell her." Miaka thought they made a wonderful couple and she loved to match make. Just because her love life sucked at the moment didn't mean Yui's had to. The thought made her giggle.  
  
Dracula tried to look into her eyes but her head was tilted in such a way, as he couldn't see them. Her lips were so rosy; they seemed to glow like the gown she was wearing. The part of her face he could see, was perfection.  
  
"Hey, you're not listening again." She reached a hand up to tap him on the head when her hand felt the long silky locks that hung down his back. Her hand stalled, she all of a sudden felt really nervous. She tried to take a step back.  
  
"You're not Tetsuya are you?!" She said in a startled voice. Then she felt his grip tightened on her waist and he held her tightly and leaning in he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Nope, sorry. I just liked to listen to you talk."  
  
Putting her hands on his chest, she again tried to push free of him but he just pulled her closer. "It's all right, at least finish this dance with me." He smiled down at her and she had the vague feeling she had seen that smile before but where? She couldn't place it but had the oddest feeling that she knew this man.  
  
She looked into his eyes, thinking no hoping that it was Tamahome. But the eyes that shined back at her were the most beautiful violet she had ever seen. Her heart stopped beating for just a second then kicked back into rhythm.  
  
Before she had time to think of anything else he had swept her into his arms even closer than before and whispered in her ear. "What kind of bird has red feathers and emerald green eyes?" Miaka gasped, 'bird?' she didn't realize that her costume made her look like a bird. She giggled at the thought that she had unconsciously dressed like that. Then she thought of Suzaku and of course Tamahome.  
  
What would Tama think of her dancing with another man? Especially one that she felt an attraction to. Would he be jealous? She lifted her hand and ran it through his silky blue/black hair.  
  
"Is this real?" She whispered more to herself than to him.  
  
"Well of course its real. Do you honestly think it could be a wig?" He smiled at her knowing lots of girls liked his hair and he refused to get it cut. Miaka grinned, not believing him she tugged on it. Then shrank back when it didn't give. "Oops."  
  
"Hey I said it was real. Now who's not paying attention my beautiful red bird?" The man let go of her with one hand and rubbed the back of his head where she had tugged it, keeping his other hand around her so she couldn't get away.  
  
Miaka put her hands to her mouth not believing that she actually just did that to a perfect stranger. But he grinned and put his hand back around her and pulling her back to him as another slow song started to play.  
  
He whispered in her ear. "You know I didn't believe someone could have such gorgeous emerald green eyes but ya don't see me poking you in the eye to see if they're real do ya?" He grinned cheekily with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Miaka laughed at his sense of humor but tilted her head down towards his chest to hide her eyes. Being her clumsy self, she bumped her forehead right into his chest with a thud.  
  
"Ouch. Now what? You don't believe that's my real chest?" Miaka began to giggle against his chest and he chuckled. Miaka felt his muscles contract as he laughed and she could feel how strong they were. Then she noticed the shoulders she rested her hands upon. The muscles were taunt as he held her tightly. She ran her hands down his arms to his elbows taking in the feel of his muscles under her hands.  
  
He laughed. "Do you like what you're feeling?" Miaka's head swung back to stare into his smiling eyes. She blushed as her hands returned to their place at his shoulders.  
  
They continued their dance in silence as Miaka now felt very foolish for her behavior. She thought, 'it must be the wine but I really feel like I know this guy.' Everything about him made her feel comfortable in his arms. She gave a sigh as she relaxed against his shoulder never noticing that the music had stopped.  
  
"Um, you know the music stopped. You can let go of me now." Dracula looked down at her grinning ear from ear at her expression of pure embarrassment. She looked around seeing Keisuke watching her and she made a mad dash towards him in her rush to escape.  
  
Dracula watching as she rushed to the pirate standing near the bar. He thought, 'hmm, she's here with her boyfriend.' He slowly turned around and disappeared into the crowd but his eyes never left her.  
  
Miaka sat down with Keisuke; she was confused as to what just happened to her. She felt like she was in a dream, what was going on in her head. She felt so comfortable in the man's arms, like she was supposed to be there. Yui and Tetsuya came and sat down with them before Keisuke could ask about the man she was dancing with, Yui let out a squeal.  
  
"Oh my god Miaka, who was that guy you were dancing with?" Yui stared watching her friend blush. "I don't know just some guy." Yui tried to contain a laugh. "Just some guy! By the way you were flirting with each other I would have thought you knew him. Come on give, who is he?"  
  
Miaka shook her, 'flirting with each other? Were we flirting?' She really had no clue. She looked at Yui with scared eyes. She hadn't realized that anyone had been watching her with him. Did it really seem like they were flirting? Now she was really confused.  
  
"Ah, Miaka?" Yui called to her but she was miles away. She quickly scanned the crowd looking for the man but it was as if he had disappeared.  
  
"What?" She looked up as Yui called her name again. Keisuke and Tetsuya exchanged glances, wondering what the hell was going on. Tetsuya raised an eyebrow above his sunglasses; yes he even wore them in the dimly lit room of the dance hall.  
  
"Miaka, you didn't know the guy? Well what was his name?" Miaka blinked at Tetsuya. "How should I know! I didn't ask." They all began laughing at her.  
  
She stared at them. "What's so damn funny? It was just a dance."  
  
"Oh Miaka, you such a dummy. The way you were dancing with him was not how you'd dance with a stranger." Miaka blushed at her comment then stood up.  
  
"I'm going to the restroom, I'll be right back."  
  
Yui stood up too touching Miaka on the elbow. "Hey, I'll go with you." She gave Miaka a concerned look as she noticed Miaka was not being herself she knew there was something wrong.  
  
On the way to the rest room Miaka looked around hoping to get a glimpse of the strange man dressed as Dracula. Yui tugged her arm. "You're looking for him aren't you?" Miaka turned to look at Yui and waved her hand at her smiling. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
When they returned from the restroom Tetsuya and Keisuke had ordered more wine for them. Miaka and Yui were deep in conversation about one of their classes when some girls came over to talk the guys. Yui looked over at Tetsuya and gave him a warning look and he put his arm around her. "Sorry girls, I'm taken." The girls giggled and continued their conversation with Keisuke.  
  
Dracula stood at the other end of the bar in the shadows watching Miaka. He watched as some girls approached the guys that her and her friend were with. He raised his eyebrow at the blonde who commented to one of the men and the man made an obvious show that he was with her. But the other man kept on talking with the girls so maybe this wasn't his red bird's boyfriend. He smiled as he finished his drink placing the glass on the counter.  
  
He cocked his head listening to the music and he wondered if she would dance with him again. He adjusted his mask over his eyes and tucked his arms under his cape. Walking up to Miaka, he put a caped arm about her shoulders.  
  
"Would you care to dance my little chickadee?" Miaka stared up at him not knowing what to say. Then she shook her head no. Yui elbowed her in the stomach and nodded her head telling her to go dance. Looking back up to Dracula, he was looking down at her with those heart stopping eyes, pleading with her to change her mind. She let out a sigh.  
  
"Oh, okay." He grinned down at her and reached, taking her hand in his. He draped his caped arms around her shoulders, pulling her close; he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Looks like your boyfriend is keeping himself busy." He had to say something to find out if Miaka was with that guy or not. Miaka looked up into his eyes not comprehending what he was saying. Then he swung her around and nodded towards Keisuke who was now on the dance floor with a beautiful blonde.  
  
Miaka began to giggle. "Everyone always thinks he's my boyfriend. That's just my brother Keisuke. My boyfriend is out of town."  
  
Dracula looked down at her, 'so she does have a boyfriend but he's not here.'  
  
"When will he be back in town?"  
  
Miaka shrugged. "He's gone most of the time. His job causes him to travel almost all the time."  
  
He watched as her smile faded when she talked about her boyfriend and his sixth sense told him all was not well between them which was just fine with him. They danced the next four dances straight neither one wanting to part until Yui came and tapped Miaka on the shoulder.  
  
"Miaka we are getting ready to leave, are you coming with us?" Miaka looked around at her friend and saw the guys waiting at the door for her and Yui.  
  
"Yes Yui, I'm coming." She turned to her partner and knowing she had to go she smiled at him. "I've had a great time. Thank you for the dance."  
  
Knowing it was better this way if she wanted to fix things with Tama she turned around and walked with Yui to the door, leaving him standing there in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
He watched her as she followed her friend Yui across the room and knowing this seems wrong to him, his chest began to hurt a little. He didn't even know her name. He reached up to remove his mask so he could see her better his hair loosening and falling around his face as the mask slid threw his hair as he looked back to her and their eyes made contact. She looked like a dear caught in the headlights as all color left her face then her friend pulled her out the door and she was gone.  
  
Miaka felt the sudden need to look one more time at her masked man and right before she walked out she stole another glance back toward the dance floor and spotting the man still there she watched him remove his mask. Then her world came to a crashing halt. She couldn't breath. She couldn't fight the arm pulling at her as she was pulled out the door. The last thing she remembered was the door closing behind her as she whispered.  
  
"Nuriko?" 


	2. A Heart Stopping Encounter

Disclaimer :: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Chapter 2 "A Heart Stopping Encounter"  
  
Miaka awoke the next day after the dance with one mother of a headache. How many glasses of wine had she drunk? She couldn't remember but judging by the size of her headache, she thought it must have equaled at least two bottles.  
  
She stood up going to the bathroom to get aspirin. Looking in the mirror at her ruffled appearance, she remembered she had danced with a man the whole night. A very handsome man for what she could remember, she thought about his silky hair and the way his muscles rippled under her hands when she leaned against his chest.  
  
"Damn!" She said realizing she never found out who he was. She shrugged her shoulders. 'Oh well Miaka, you got Tama to worry about not some stranger dressed as dracula.'  
  
The phone rang as if on queue. It was Tama. "What's the matter with you Miaka? Where were you last night? I told you I would call and you said you'd be there." He asked her gruffly. "I was calling you all night!"  
  
Miaka cringed. The last thing she needed right now was Tama yelling in her ear. "I told you I was going to a masquerade ball with Yui & Tetsuya. Don't you remember? And please don't yell me at me right now." Her voiced faded out as she said the last part, putting her hand to her head.  
  
"Don't yell at you?! You do this all the time! You're so scatter brained that you never remember I'm calling. How do you expect to keep our relationship going if you're never there when I call?" He grunted in exasperation with her.  
  
"Me? You're putting the blame of our strained relationship on me? It's your fault! You are the one who decided to go to college half way around the world. You didn't even consult me!" Miaka went silent as her anger flared. There was so much more she wanted to say to him but couldn't. There were a few strained moments of silence before Tama finally spoke. His voice was forced as he tried to keep his temper.  
  
"Miaka, I didn't call to argue with. "  
  
Before he had a chance to finish, Miaka was screaming at him. "You didn't call to argue! You're the one that started yelling at me! I can't believe you! You can't come home for one weekend than you have the nerve to call and yell at me! I hate you Tamahome!" Miaka's hand flew to her mouth as she realized what she had just said.  
  
Tama was speechless.  
  
"Oh my god." Miaka whispered. "Tama, I didn't mean to say that."  
  
Silence as Miaka squeezed her eyes shut trying to stop the flow of tears that were inevitable. Then she heard the phone click as she clutched it to her ear. "Tama? Tama!" She began to cry when the phone started making the beeping noises indicating there was no one on the other end.  
  
Miaka felt horrible for the way she spoke to Tama. She wished she were able to call him back. With him being overseas, he didn't want her calling him so she didn't have his phone number. He had told her, 'its too expensive for you to be calling me Miaka. Just be happy that I call you.'  
  
So, she spent the whole weekend by the phone hoping he would call her again. By the time she went to bed on Sunday night, she had cried all the tears she could for him. She realized that by her simple words, spoken out of frustration and anger, their relationship was over.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Nuriko turned the alarm clock off, stretching his taunt lean muscles that made up his sensual body. Sitting up, his waist length hair cascaded down his back. His violet eyes glanced at the alarm clock seeing it was time to get up and get ready for his first day at the new school. He rose and headed for the shower.  
  
As the hot water hit him, his thoughts turned back to the other night as it had been doing for the last two days, to the girl he had danced with at the masquerade party. He ran his hands through his hair as his mind wondered who in the world she was and how the hell he was going to find out.  
  
He turned the water off and stepped out grabbing a towel from the shelf and fluffing his hair. Well for now he would have to just keep an eye out for the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen and since most people at that party were from the college maybe he would run into her soon. When he put his mind to something, he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. And right now, all he could think about was his emerald eyed, red bird.  
  
***************  
  
Miaka woke with a start, hearing the alarm clock going off she peeked over at it then her eyes widened and she screamed.  
  
"Aw, I'm late again!" She jumped up out of bed and ran for the shower. It amazed her how the alarm had been going off for thirty minutes and she had slept right through it.  
  
While in the shower she thought about Tamahome. He would be so angry with her if he were here. He was always getting on her about being late for everything. And right now, she knew he was really angry. Through all the arguments they had in the past, he'd always call her again to either apologize or hear her apologize. This time he hadn't called back which could only mean he was really upset with her. It would do no good to worry about Tama's feelings now. It was too late. What was said, she couldn't take it back. She shook her head to stop thinking about him, knowing that it was just slowing her down and making her later.  
  
Once out of the shower she hurriedly brushed her hair. When the brush got hung up on a tangle, she glared at the face staring back from the mirror. Then starting at the bottom, she worked the tangle out as she talked to herself. "Well is there anything else that is gonna slow me down this morning?" After her hair was the way it was supposed to be, she had to search the apartment for her books. This took another five minutes because the one she needed was under the throw pillow on the sofa.  
  
"Geez!" Grabbing it she ran for the door and hurried off to school.  
  
*******************************  
  
As she saw the school come into view, she felt a little better until she noticed no one was outside. "Oh now I know I'm late!" She took off running again hoping her teacher wouldn't make a scene. As she neared the door she slowed down and tried to catch her breath. Outside the door, she layed her forehead against the wall trying to get her breathing under control before she went in.  
  
'Okay almost ready.' She started to turn toward the door when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Miaka tensed up hoping it wasn't her teacher and slowly turned her head to look as she heard a guy's voice ask her a question.  
  
"Is this Mr. Henderson's class?" She smiled at hearing that and turned the rest of the way to face him. When her eyes locked with his violet eyes, the word, "Yes." barely had time to make it out when again her world started to tilt.  
  
Nuriko stood there as the girl turned around and his eyes lit up on the most beautiful green eyes but as soon as she said "yes," she started to fall. Not panicking, he reached out just as she collapsed into his arms. He looked around not seeing anyone in the hall and shrugged then he shifted her into his arms and picked her up bridal style, not believing she had just passed out on him.  
  
He couldn't help but smile. This was the girl from the party, he would know those eyes anywhere, and now he had her. He gently sat her back down on the floor leaning her up against the wall and holding her steady. At such close range, he could smell her, and she smelled like flowers. He grinned again. Now to find out why she went white and passed out when she seen him.  
  
He tapped his fingers against her cheek. "Hello, wake up sweety. Come on. We have to go to class now before we both get in trouble." He grinned that it sounded like they were in elementary school. But hey, it seemed to be working. As he watched, her body tensed up a little and her eyes flutter open. Her huge green eyes stared into his violet ones.  
  
Miaka opened her eyes to look right into Nuriko's eyes and he was sitting there with a concerned look on his beautiful face. Her bottom lip began to tremble; she slowly stood up and watched as he followed her into a standing position. Reaching out her hand she touched his cheek then threw herself forward into his arms, holding on as if she would never let go. The look on his face was priceless until he heard her whisper his name.  
  
He leaned back taking her arms from his neck. He leaned her back with a questioning look. "Yes, my names Nuriko. Now can I have the name of the girl, who is happily I might add, in my arms?"  
  
Miaka took a step back as her eyes got wider. "You are Nuriko right?" At his nod, she frowned. "You don't know who I am?"  
  
Then he grinned "Yes, I know you."  
  
She smiled back until she heard him say. "You're the girl I danced with at the masquerade ball, the one in the red. Right?"  
  
She took another step back but before she could say anything the door to the classroom open behind her and the teacher stepped out and looked at them.  
  
"Would you like to join the class Miss Yuki?"  
  
She tuned to him not understanding at first then nodded and walked into the class.  
  
Nuriko looked at the teacher, smiling. "Don't be hard on her for being late. I'm new and couldn't find the classroom and she was helping me." He nodded and walked past the teacher into the classroom taking a seat in the back of the class so he could keep an eye on the girl. She would not get away from him this time.  
  
Miaka had sat down in the first seat that she had come to that was open. Glad she had made it that far without passing out. When she looked up and saw Nuriko come in the door, followed by the teacher she again was glad she was sitting down. 'What in the world was going on?' She thought to herself. As he passed her and she heard him sit down into another seat somewhere behind her, she tried not to look back at him.  
  
As the teacher began to talk, his voice began to tunnel and get farther and father away as Miaka's thoughts took her into the past. Nuriko smiling at her, making jokes, smacking Tasuki for being Tasuki and holding her when Tama had cried over his family being killed. Nuriko who had fought for her, been her best friend. Nuriko who had confessed his love for her to Tama. Nuriko who had died for her and the others.  
  
Miaka felt a tear slip down her cheek and quickly wiped it away trying to focus on the teacher but as hard as she tried, she couldn't get a single word the teacher was saying to reach her brain so finally she gave up. So as not to draw attention to herself, she just had to know if her eyes had been playing tricks on her. She slowly looked to the side then back and when her eyes finally found him, her heart did a flutter and her breath stopped again because he was staring straight at her as if he had been waiting for her to turn around and look.  
  
Miaka quickly turned back to face the front. Yup, he was still there. What was she supposed to do? Was it really him she had danced with the other night? It had to be or how would he even know she had been there and danced with someone? Was he just playing with her by saying he didn't know her name? What would Tama say? The spell was broken and she took a deep breath. Tama would not know because she would not tell him. But first things first, she had to find out what Nuriko was doing here.  
  
Nuriko sat in the back of class half-listening to the teacher. It seemed he couldn't keep his eyes off the girl. Miss Yuki, ha. For some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** 


	3. Fate

Disclaimer:: Nope we still don't own it and neither do you.  
  
Chapter 3 "Fate"  
  
Miaka was shaken from her thoughts as the people in the class started moving. Looking up still feeling like she was in a daze she noticed class was over and people where leaving. Miaka felt a presence standing behind her and knew without a doubt it had to be him. Slowly she stood up and putting her books in her arms and placing a still confused smile on her lips, she finally got the nerve to turn around and meet his eyes.  
  
As soon as she did, she had to sit down again. Since everybody had left the room including the teacher because this room wasn't used for the next period, they were alone. He took a chair from the desk beside her and pulled it closer sitting down.  
  
"Hey are you alright Miss Yuki?"  
  
He had watched her all during the class and had the feeling she wasn't feeling well so maybe that was why she had passed out on him. But the way she was looking at him gave him the eerie impression of someone who had just seen a ghost.  
  
Miaka watched his lips as he spoke the words, 'Miss Yuki' and she thought to herself 'Miss Yuki?' Still watching him and seeing him so close to her she was having trouble thinking, absently she whispered the word. "Miaka."  
  
Nuriko smiled. "Okay, Miaka Yuki. That's a pretty name Miaka." He tested the words and found they fit her perfectly. "Okay Miaka, now that I know the name of the beautiful red bird I danced with the other night, I must say I thought I wouldn't find you again." He grinned at her. "But I had decided I would look everywhere for the most beautiful green eyes in the world and what do you know, it must be fate because within minutes of being here this morning, I have found you again."  
  
Miaka couldn't believe her ears. "Fate?" She started to reach for his face but dropped her hand back to her lap. 'Geez Miaka get a hold of yourself or he is gonna think you're crazy.'  
  
"Yes, it must be fate." She gave him a real smile but couldn't help but feel sad at the same time because he didn't remember her. Nuriko was happy to finally get a smile out of her even if it held a hint of sadness. "Now I have a question for you, Miaka." He grinned at her cheekily trying to coax a happier smile out of her. "Can I please see you again because if I don't get to know you I feel like it will be the biggest mistake of my life."  
  
He tried to make it sound like a joke but in reality he was completely serious, if he lost he now he felt he would be so unhappy.  
  
Miaka gave in to the smile he wanted to see. "Yes, I would love to see you again." And again and again, she thought to herself.  
  
Nuriko brought out a pen and paper he had already been holding in hopes of needing it. "Okay, may I please have your phone number Miaka?" He winked at her and she grinned giving it to him. He carefully folded the paper and placed it in his pocket as they both heard a bell go off.  
  
Miaka groaned. "Ohhh, now I'm late for my next class too." Giving him a lingering look, she stood up. "I've got to go to my next class Nuriko but yes, please call me as soon as you get a chance and your right, it would be a bigger mistake than you know for us not to get to know each other." She was still looking at him as she backed out of the classroom and ran down the hall to her next class.  
  
She entered right as the teacher was closing the door right behind her. Taking a seat, she felt like she was glowing, thinking to herself. 'Nuriko, it was Nuriko I danced with at the ball and I didn't even know it. God, what if she had never found him again, what if she had danced with him then never found out who he was. The thought gave her chills just thinking about it.  
  
So, he doesn't remember me. She gave a half smile. He doesn't remember but oh god, thank you Suzaku for letting me meet him again now. She grinned to herself; she couldn't help it all of a sudden she was so happy she could scream. He may not remember her but for some reason, they were drawn to each other or they would have not met accidentally twice in a row like that. She couldn't wait to get home and wait for him to call. Miaka looked at the clock and silently screamed because it seemed to not be moving as she waited until it was time to leave.  
  
***************************  
  
Fumbling for her keys, she unlocked the door to the apartment and tossed her books on the table shutting the door behind her. She ran to check the answering machine and squealed when she saw it was blinking, meaning she had messages. With her heart beating hard she pressed the button to retrieve the messages, beeeeep: "Miaka when you get home call me I wanna check out this new place this weekend." Miaka rolled her eyes, it was Yui's voice. "It will be fun. Anyway, call me when you get home okay bye."  
  
Beeeeep. "Honey it's your mom do you need." Miaka rolled her eyes in frustration. It was her mom, who she loved dearly. "If so just let me know and I'll send it okay. I love you sweety good luck at school, I miss you." Beeeeep.  
  
Miaka closed her eyes, Ohhh he hasn't called yet. Then her imagination started running away with her. Oh no, what if he doesn't call? What if I never see him again? I should have gotten his number top. Aghh how could I be so stupid?  
  
Taking the phone with her, she went to the sofa, sitting down pulling out her study material. 'I'll just sit here and read while I wait for Nuriko to call.' She thought to herself. She opened the book and sighed.  
  
"Aw, I just don't get this!" She slammed the book shut, laying her head back on the sofa, and fell asleep.  
  
The phone ringing in her lap woke her. She stared at it in confusion for a moment, then remembered that she was waiting for Nuriko to call. She sat forward grabbing for the phone and it slipped from her lap to the floor.  
  
"Damn!" She screamed as she bent over picking it. She stared at it a moment trying to contain her excitement at him calling her.  
  
"Hi! What took you so long! I thought you would never call!" She didn't mean to say all that but she was so excited that Nuriko was calling. She couldn't contain herself.  
  
"Hey Miaka. Look I just wanted to say I." Miaka didn't hear the rest of the sentence. She put the phone in her lap and stared at it blindly. 'It's Tama? Why did he have to call?'  
  
"Miaka! Miaka are you there?!" Tamahome yelling through the receiver brought her out of her thoughts.  
  
She put the phone to her ear and spoke in a quiet voice, trying to disguise her disappointment. "Yes, I'm here. I dropped the phone. I'm sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
"Never mind." Tamahome sighed. "I just wanted to tell you I'm coming home for the weekend so we can talk. Okay?"  
  
She felt her heart skip a beat. Then the phone slipped from her hands as she watched it as if in slow motion, slip to the floor. She quickly recovered it.  
  
"Are you still there?" She asked into the phone, hoping that maybe, they were disconnected.  
  
"Yeah, I'm still here. What's the matter with you Miaka, dropping the phone like that? Don't you want to talk to me?" Tama heard the tone of her voice when she realized it was him. Was she sounding disappointed?  
  
Miaka didn't know how to respond and before she a chance, he spoke again. "Miaka are you still mad at me? Look I'm sorry I yelled at you the other night. You have every right to be mad at me. I'm sorry."  
  
She tried to put on a happy face and change her tone of voice so he wouldn't suspect anything. "It's okay Tamahome, I'm not mad. It's just that I was expecting another phone call and you surprised me. I'm really glad you called."  
  
"Well that's good. Look, I'm coming home this weekend. Can I stay at the apartment or would you rather I go to a hotel?"  
  
Miaka panicked. 'Tamahome coming home? He can't. Not now.' She thought fast. "Tama, this weekend is not good. I've got a research project that's going to take me forever to do. I already made plans to work at the library with some friends."  
  
She heard him laugh at her. "Oh Miaka, you have all week to work on the project. You can get it done before the weekend."  
  
Miaka felt her temper beginning to rise as she tried to hold her tongue. "Tamahome. I have already made plans to work on it this weekend at the library. You can't just expect me to change my plans on your whim. I have classes all week and this is the only time I can do it."  
  
She felt really guilty lying to him so she continued. "Please try to understand, Tama. I'm working really hard with my studies, I can't just do as you want all the time."  
  
Tamahome sensed something in her voice that wasn't right. He said the first thing that popped into his mind. "Miaka. Is there, someone else?"  
  
She was speechless then let out a forced giggle. "Oh, Tama. What would ever make you think that? I'm just really busy this week, that's all." She lied.  
  
"Okay Miaka. I won't push you. But promise me something, okay?" Tama was feeling let down. He knew something was going on but he couldn't really imagine that she had found someone else. They had been together too long, she couldn't have found another.  
  
"Okay Tama. Anything." Miaka was feeling very uncomfortable talking with him right now and all she wanted to do was hang up so she wouldn't miss Nuriko's call. She hoped her voice didn't sound too rushed.  
  
Tamahome caught the anxiety in her voice. "Are you sure your okay Miaka."  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Now what do you want me to promise you?" She nearly screamed at him. Then felt the flash of guilt spill into her heart. "I'm sorry Tama. I was waiting for someone to call that I haven't spoken to in a long time."  
  
All he could say was. "Oh." Then he paused. "Miaka, promise me you won't do anything until we talk face to face."  
  
Miaka laughed. "Tamahome. What are you talking about?"  
  
He was losing his temper. The thoughts of Miaka in the arms of another flooded his mind.  
  
"Just promise me Miaka. Promise me you won't fall in love with someone else." He didn't wait for her reply. She heard the all too familiar click as he hung up on his end.  
  
***********  
  
Far away, Tama thought to himself, 'something is up with Miaka. I don't know what it is but I'm going to find out.' Then with a half smile on his face he decided to himself, 'she may think she has talked me out of coming this weekend but she is in for a big surprise when I show up anyway.'  
  
Tama didn't like to argue with Miaka, but lately that was all they did. It was like they were slowly moving in different directions in there life and neither one wanted to give in but now he had the sneaky suspicion that he was loosing her and he wanted to know exactly what was going on.  
  
************  
  
Miaka rubbed her eyes, trying to wake the rest of the way up now that the phone had woken her up with Taka's call. She stretched looking down at the book beside her knowing she was suppose to be studying but she hadn't been able to concentrate at school and now she knew she still wouldn't be able to. She had slept for three hours and it was already getting late.  
  
She sighed. "I guess Nuriko's not going to call today." She turned and walked into the bathroom turning the water on and pouring some bubble bath into the stream of hot water. She was tense and this was exactly what she needed then maybe later when she couldn't sleep because of the long nap she would study.  
  
***************  
  
Nuriko was still at the office talking to the assistant principal and filling out paper work. When he had transferred to the new college he had hoped it would be a little while for the papers to catch up to him but the man sitting behind the desk was just beaming at him. Nuriko had made strait A's since kindergarten and had always hired himself out as a tutor for a job. The principal was still talking to him about the school and how happy he was to have him there.  
  
Nuriko had to think of a way to leave without being rude and a thought appeared to him. Looking up at the assistant principal, Nuriko's eyes widened. "Oh no. I was suppose to tutor someone from one of the classes I was in today and I am going to be late." Nuriko knew this would work.  
  
The man smiled. "Which student are you tutoring Nuriko?"  
  
"Miaka Yuki." Was his quick reply.  
  
"Oh yeah, I know her and she is prefect for you to help tutor because her grades are not that great." The man frowned.  
  
Nuriko looked at his watch again. "I was suppose to be there in ten minutes and I don't even have her address yet."  
  
The man smiled turning to his computer. "I can fix that." Nuriko grinned at the man's back, thinking this was good. The principal turned and wrote the address down, handing it to Nuriko. Nuriko stood shaking his hand. "Well then I'm off to go do my job sir. Thank you." Nuriko said quickly, leaving the room and the very talkative man.  
  
Once outside the school he got an idea. He wouldn't call Miaka he would just show up and surprise her. Then he took off in the direction of the address.  
  
**********************  
  
Miaka had been soaking in the bubble bath for about fifteen minutes when she jerked up hearing the doorbell. Thinking it was probably Yui, who was about the only one who ever came to her apartment, she jumped out of the water and grabbed a towel wrapping it around herself, she headed for the door.  
  
Just as she heard the doorbell again, she pulled the door open peeking around looking for Yui and got a shock. There, grinning back at her was Nuriko.  
  
Nuriko grinned when she peeked around the door, seeing her hair piled on her head and bubbles still on her shoulder he blushed. "I'm sorry."  
  
Miaka grinned, not at all embarrassed really. "Hi just wait for a minute okay." She started to shut the door and then quickly she opened it again. "Hey, better yet count to ten then come in to the living room I'll be changing and be right out okay." She disappeared without even closing the door all the way.  
  
Nuriko just shook his head grinning at the silly girl and started counting. Once he was sure she had time to make it into another room, he stuck his head in then seeing she was no where in site, he came in shutting the door behind him. He was in the livingroom, he started walking around, looking at the pictures and things in the room.  
  
He came to see several photos sitting on top of the TV. Miaka was standing in a group of friends, three guys, and herself. In another, a blond headed girl. His eyes traveled the pictures until they lit on several pictures of her and a dark haired guy. They looked great together but a little too close for Nuriko's taste. The guy was about his age and had his arm around Miaka possessively in almost every one of the pictures.  
  
'I wonder where he was the other night if they are that close.' Nuriko thought to himself. Then hearing a sound behind him he turned to see Miaka coming from the bedroom fully clothed again, grinning as she took the pins out of her hair.  
  
Miaka saw Nuriko standing there, looking at the pictures of her and Tama and then her eyes traveled to his face to see if he recognized him. Not seeing any signs of it, she walked to him grinning.  
  
"I'm sorry, I usually don't answer the door like that but I thought maybe it was Yui. How in the world did you know where I lived Nuriko?"  
  
Nuriko had watched her hair fall back down into place as she took the pins out and to him she was so pretty. "I was delayed in the principals office for so long I thought I would never get out of there. So I told him I was tutoring you so he would have a heart and finally quit talking my head off. And to my amazement he agreed it seems you aren't doing too well in school so he was being helpful and gave me your address from the school records." He told her trying not to laugh.  
  
Miaka groaned, covering her face with her hands. "How embarrassing." But then she took her hands away smiling. "But I don't care because it brought you here. Hey maybe you could really tutor me. Lord knows I need it." She watched as Nuriko smiled but glanced back at the pictures of her and Tama.  
  
"Miaka is this your boyfriend?" He asked quietly, losing some of his smile.  
  
Miaka reached out and picked the picture up. "That's Tama and we have been gone together for years but lately all we do is fight. He moved away to go to school and we really aren't that close anymore. We just recently got into another fight on the phone. We are suppose to be broke up but I'm really not sure where we stand, Nuriko."  
  
Nuriko thought about what she said and decided that if Tama weren't interested then he would just try to steal her away from him. Jokingly he looked Miaka in the eyes taking the picture out of her hands. "Well, he's not here and I am. So lets see if he can try to hold on to you because I may just give him a run for his money Miaka." Nuriko placed the picture face down on the TV. 


	4. To Hold You

Disclaimer:: No we do not own Fushigi Yugi and no we never will. However, we do own the original content of this story. Plz read & review.  
  
Chapter 4 "To Hold You"  
  
Miaka reached out and picked the picture up. "That's Tama. We have been going together for years but lately all we do is fight. He moved away to go to school and we really aren't that close anymore. We just recently got into another fight on the phone. We are suppose to be broke up but I'm really not sure where we stand, Nuriko."  
  
Nuriko thought about what she said and decided that if Tama weren't interested then he would just try to steal her away from him. Jokingly he looked Miaka in the eyes taking the picture out of her hands. "Well, he's not here and I am. So lets see if he can try to hold on to you because I may just give him a run for his money Miaka." Nuriko placed the picture face down on the TV.  
  
Miaka blushed at Nuriko's words then her mind flashed back to when she overheard Nuriko telling Tamahome that he was falling in love with her. Her eyes flew back to Nuriko's to find him watching her closely.  
  
"What do you want to do now? Is it to late to study?" Miaka stammered not knowing what else to say as his eyes held hers captive.  
  
Nuriko finally smiled grabbing his book bag in one hand and Miaka's hand in the other. He pulled her to the sofa and pulled her down to sit beside him he said teasingly. "Well it looks like an all nighter because I don't think you heard a thing in class today and we have a test tomorrow."  
  
"A test!" Miaka's eyes widened. "Your right, I didn't know. I wasn't listening at all." She again felt a blush stain her cheeks.  
  
Nuriko's face became a little more serious as he leaned in closer to her. "So what was on your mind today in class Miaka?" His face was only inches from hers as he watched her closely wanting her to say she was thinking about him.  
  
Miaka stared into his beautiful eyes. Was it her imagination or was he getting closer? She couldn't think, what had he asked her? Yeah, what had she been thinking about in class today? She opened her mouth to say something but her eyes were locked with his and for some reason, she couldn't say anything. She couldn't do anything except lean closer to him.  
  
Nuriko watched her lips part as if to say something but she didn't. She looked like she was confused but that she couldn't look away. Nuriko couldn't help it. He dipped his head and took advantage of her parted lips softly kissing her. He was surprised when he felt her tilt her head for a better angle so he pushed a little deeper into the kiss, his hand coming up to her hair, cupping her head to hold her.  
  
Miaka couldn't think, all she could do was feel as his tongue sought hers then withdrew to nibble on her lip then plunge back in again. She gave a slight whimper while he made love to her mouth in a rhythm that took her breath away.  
  
The phone suddenly rang and they both jumped apart only to keep staring at each other in amazement. Then Miaka finally tore her eyes away and jumped up running for the phone answering it breathlessly.  
  
Nuriko watched her answer the phone. Her face still flushed from his kiss. He felt like he had waited a lifetime for that kiss. He leaned back on the sofa knowing now he would not give her up without a fight. He had waited a lifetime to meet her. Nuriko blinked. Where did that thought come from? He looked up as she hung the phone up.  
  
Miaka came back to him, sitting down beside him leaving more distance between them this time, still blushing. "That was my friend Yui. I forgot to call her back today so she was just checking on me."  
  
Miaka had also promised her she would go to the new club with her this weekend to get her off the phone then Miaka blinked. As long as it was just Yui seeing him, she would ask Nuriko if he wanted to go. "Yui wanted me to go check out a new club Friday night so I told her I would." She smiled hoping he would take the bait and she wasn't disappointed.  
  
Nuriko grabbed her hand holding it to his chest with a cheeky grin. "Two beautiful girls out all alone? I would love to go along with you and keep you safe if you will let me." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it, hoping his try at a joke would be enough to win him an invite.  
  
Miaka's eyes widened when he said he would keep her safe. Loving the feel, those words gave her and she nodded, knowing it would be fun to be with someone who wasn't always arguing with her. "I would love for you to come with me Nuriko."  
  
He smiled and let go of her hand. "You had better watch out words like that will earn you another kiss." He winked at her as he opened the very book they where supposed to study.  
  
A couple hours later, Nuriko watched as her eyes fluttered closed. They had been studying forever and he was finally satisfied that she would pass the test tomorrow. She had layed her head over on his shoulder, not realizing it she had slowly fallen asleep. Nuriko smiled as he layed the book over to the side then turned sideways, pulling her over with him. She instantly snuggled into him as he brought his legs up on the sofa and layed them both down holding her as she slept.  
  
Nuriko was happy just watching her breath. He felt himself growing sleepy and thought, 'I could just tell her we must have fallen asleep studying last night.' He softly kissed the top on her head and closed his eyes. He didn't want to go home anyway. He didn't want to leave her. Then he drifted off to sleep.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Miaka woke up early to the warmth of arms surrounding her. For a moment, she snuggled closer, letting her hand roam the broad chest and shoulders. As her hand made its way lower caressing the tight abdomen, Nuriko let out a moan. Miaka's hand stopped dead in its tracks. That was not Tamahome's voice. She slowly opened one eye to peek out at the man that held her closely then quickly closed them again.  
  
Nuriko was half-asleep with a slight smile on his face. He felt her move and tightened the grip he had around her waist. He didn't want this moment end. She felt so right in his arms, her body fit his perfectly. He felt her hand touch his shoulder and his body shuddered then relaxed as she ran her hands down his shoulder to his chest. Her fingers through his shirt felt so warm and loving.  
  
He let out a soft moan as her hand reached lower, tracing circles around his navel. Then he felt her stiffen. 'Shit, Nuriko! You should have stayed silent.' He thought that to himself but instead he just tightened his grip around her waist. He wasn't ready to lose the warmth that surrounded him.  
  
She eased up and he thought he heard her sigh. His grin got a little a bigger. 'I'll pretend to be asleep.' His mind silently laughed. He leaned a little to the side pressing his body against her as she was pushed back further into the back of the sofa. His body cried out and he felt himself becoming aroused. This was not what he had planned on doing and he his body became still as he didn't want to frighten her.  
  
Miaka's hand reached up to his chest, she was going to push him away when she felt the bulge at her thigh. For some reason the feel of it excited her. Her mind screamed out, 'Geez, are you happy to me or is that a dagger in your pocket.' She would have laughed out loud but the silliness of it left her mind quickly. Her own arousal was becoming apparent to her.  
  
She closed her eyes as the sensation of her breast pressed closely to his chest started a tingling feeling throughout her body. She didn't know what to do. Should she shove him away from her or try to wake him.  
  
Nuriko's body would not cooperate with him mind that tried to still the feelings building within. He envisioned himself making love to her and before he realized what was happening, he had rocked his hips a couple times onto her thigh. He quickly stopped the action when he realized it but it was too late.  
  
Opening his eyes, he met the brilliant green ones that stared up at him. He didn't move for a moment, his brain shutting down at the eye contact. Then he finally jumped up.  
  
"Oh Miaka. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Please forgive me." He put his hands to his face to cover the redness he knew was spreading quickly across his fine features.  
  
Miaka lay there for a moment before she could move or speak. Her face was flushed with her own passion that unwillingly tried to surface. She turned her back to him when she stood.  
  
"It's okay Nuriko. I guess we just fell asleep studying, right. There's nothing for me to forgive." She walked towards the bedroom. "I have to take a shower before going to school. Can you let yourself out?"  
  
She didn't wait to hear him answer. Her body burned with a passion that she thought she only ever held for Tamahome. Grabbing her clothes, she went to take a shower.  
  
Nuriko stood in the livingroom and watched as she walked away from him. 'You're so stupid.' He chided himself. "What the hell was I thinking?" He spoke out loud, as he reached picking up his book bag and putting away his study material. 'She'll probably never let you come here again.' He looked back towards the bedroom door then slowly turned around to leave as he heard the water in the shower turn on. 


	5. Untitled

Disclaimer:: Sorry we still don't own.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
For once Miaka was at school on time. It had taken all morning just for the blush to go away but when it finally did, she had felt a lot better and could even laugh about it.  
  
As she entered class, she looked around and noticed he wasn't there yet. She grinned. Maybe he was still taking a cold shower. She couldn't wait until Friday to go out with him. She just knew he would be a lot of fun and this time when she danced with him, she would know who he is.  
  
She looked up just in time to see him walk into class. He gave her a quick smile before sitting down at the front of the room. She looked back to the teacher thinking to herself, 'this time I'm going to try to pay attention' but the teacher instantly started handing out a test paper. Miaka glanced at Nuriko and saw he was looking at her, grinning. Then he gave her a wink and turned back around.  
  
Miaka was amazed at the speed she had on answering the questions. If it hadn't been for Nuriko, she wouldn't know any of the answers. But as it was, she finished the test before most of the other classmates. The teacher told them to do a page out of the book and he went to his desk to grade the papers.  
  
At the end of class, the teacher went around giving the papers back from the test and Miaka almost shrieked when she got hers back. The bell rang and she jumped up and quickly made her way to Nuriko just as he had stood up. She smiled up at him. "Thank you Nuriko. I made an A on the test and it's all because you helped me study for it. Boy do I ever owe you." She grinned.  
  
Nuriko was glad she wasn't acting mad at him over what had happen this morning and he leaned down closer to her. "I'm glad you passed and I know how you can pay me back." His eyes twinkled with mischief. "You could let me invite you to my apartment and let me fix you dinner this evening because I don't think I can stand to wait until Friday to see you again besides in school."  
  
Miaka gave him a willing smile. "It's a deal, on one condition."  
  
"What's that?" Nuriko cocked a brow at her.  
  
"I get to help cook." She winked at him.  
  
"Miaka, you can hang out in my kitchen any time you want to. Can I get us a movie to watch too?" He knew he wanted to keep her there as long as possible.  
  
Miaka nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great. What time do you want to pick me up?"  
  
"How does 6 o'clock sound to you?" Nuriko only hoped he could wait that long if it was up to him, he didn't think he would let her out of his sight. Seeing her nod made him one of the happiest guys on the planet as he headed to his next class.  
  
Nuriko showed up at six o' clock on the dot. Miaka was shocked when Nuriko presented her with a bouquet of red roses.  
  
"Oh Nuriko, they're beautiful!" She quickly snatched them out of his hand and went to the kitchen to put them in a vase.  
  
He leaned back against the wall watching her. She was so graceful in her movements. She looked so happy as she filled the vase with tap water. He grinning at her, feeling his body react to her gentle hands as she arranged the roses in the vase.  
  
She turned to speak but saw the look in his eyes as he watched her. Was that lust? She felt her face begin to blush at the thought. He noticed her reaction and straightened up, blushing himself.  
  
"So are you ready to go?" He asked as he turned toward the door. She didn't hesitate. She reached out and laced her arm through his. "Yup, let's go. I'm starving."  
  
Nuriko gave a laugh as they headed out the door and towards his car. Opening the door for her, he realized her attire. She was dressed in a red leather mini skirt and white lacy blouse. He thought to himself, 'how did I get so lucky to meet such a sexy woman?'  
  
She smiled over at him as he started the car. He looked so handsome dressed in modern clothes, yet odd at the same time. For she remembered the Nuriko of ancient China. Now here he was sitting behind the wheel of a car, dressed in blue jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
He noticed her staring at him out of the corner of his eye and he felt that familiar feeling of wanting. Did she want him too? He sure hoped so as he planned on making his move as soon as possible.  
  
Leaning over he turned the radio on quietly, the silence was making him think and he didn't want to think these thoughts right now. It was too soon for him to make a move on her, whether he wanted to or not, he knew no woman would be accepting of that on a second date.  
  
'Was this a date?' Damn, he wondered if she looked at like a date or was she just repaying him for helping her get that A?  
  
As if reading his mind, she spoke. "Nuriko, I can't thank you enough for helping me study. I would never have passed that test without you." She gushed her words out, feeling a little nervous by the silence they sat in. "I am so glad to have met you when I did."  
  
Nuriko glanced over at her as he drove. 'So she did look at it as though she were repaying a debt owed'. "Oh Miaka, don't thank me. I'm glad to have helped you. I only hope you'll allow me to help you study again sometime."  
  
A thousand thoughts ran through Miaka mind at his comment. "Of course. My grades have never been that great. I'm still amazed I got an A." She grinned at him, thinking. 'If studying with you will always be like last night, you can help me study anytime'. She felt the blush creep into her cheeks again and she turned her head to look out the window so he wouldn't notice.  
  
Nuriko didn't miss the blush that appeared and wondered why? He grinned as he drove in silence. 'Just what was that about?' He hoped it was what he was thinking.  
  
When they reached his apartment, he pulled into the parking lot and walked around to open her door. Taking her hand, he helped her out of the car.  
  
"Well here we are. It's not much but it was the best I could do."  
  
He led her down the steps to a basement apartment. It was dimly lit and musty as if it hadn't been lived in for a long time. It consisted of two rooms that she could see, a livingroom, and a small kitchen area with two doors between the rooms that she assumed were a bedroom and bathroom.  
  
The furnishings were sparse, consisting of a love seat with a coffee table holding the television and VCR. Nuriko watched as she looked around the apartment. Feeling a little self-conscious, he commented. "I know. I rented long distance over the phone. I didn't realize the condition of the place until I got here."  
  
Miaka shook her head, blushing. "I like it. It just needs a personal touch."  
  
Nuriko started laughing as he pulled food out of the refrigerator. Holding up some boxes of Chinese food, he laughed. "It dawned on me after I asked you to let me make dinner that I had no way of cooking here besides in the microwave." He nodded his head towards the counters, indicating there was no stove.  
  
Miaka began to laugh. "Uh-huh. I see how you are. You were just trying to get me to your apartment so you could take advantage of me." She said it jokingly but the expression that crossed Nuriko's face made her realize she had just insulted him. She put her hands to her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded."  
  
Nuriko laughed as he walked over to her nudging her towards the love seat. "Hey, maybe you're right." He grinned up at her as he sat down, patting the seat next to him.  
  
She sat down and he handed her the carton of Chinese food. "They're still warm so I don't think we have to heat them." He leaned over picking up the remote to turn the television on. "You ready to watch a movie?" He asked as he pushed the button.  
  
"Sure, why not?" She replied as she cracked the chopsticks apart. She glanced over at him. "So, what movie are we watching?"  
  
Nuriko grinned, knowing he had been being bad when he purposely picked a horror movie hoping she was the kind to scare easily. "I asked what the most recent release was and he handed me this one. I was sure it would be something you hadn't seen yet." He held it up for her to see. "Queen of the Damned."  
  
Miaka's eyes widened. "I wanted to see that! I heard it was great."  
  
Nuriko felt disappointed but didn't show it. Slipping the movie into the VCR, he flipped off the light. "Can't watch a vampire movie with the light on, its just not right you know." He returned to take his seat beside her on the sofa and was surprised when he felt her instantly snuggle up to him as the movie started.  
  
Miaka tried to watch the movie but being so close to Nuriko like this was drawing her thoughts to him. She wished he would hold her a little tighter instead of trying to be a gentleman. Geez, where had that thought come from? A slow grin spread across her lips and the first scary part that really hadn't frightened her at all, she turned and hid her face in his chest hoping that would work.  
  
Nuriko was extremely happy when Miaka tried to hide her eyes in his chest and he placed his hand on the back of her head, threading his fingers through her hair in the process as she slowly raised her eyes to his. They were only a couple inches apart.  
  
Nuriko's eyes locked with Miaka's and without even thinking first, he closed the distance between them in a hesitant kiss. As soon as his lips touched hers, it was like a lightening bolt to his senses. He leaned further into the kiss deepening it, wanting to taste more and he felt all his senses starting to come to life.  
  
Miaka wasn't about to stop this kiss. It felt so good. And when she felt his tongue ask for entrance, she welcomed it and began to kiss him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shifted to a better angle, playing her hands into the hair at the back of his neck.  
  
Nuriko would have sucked his breath in if he had any left, losing it all in the kiss. Knowing she was lacking air the same as him, he moved his lips across her cheek and down her neck, slowly giving into the need to breathe as his free hand caressed her arm. His pulse sped up even more, hearing her slight moan as his lips reached the base of her neck.  
  
Miaka hadn't felt this wanted in a long time. Nuriko was so loving, it took her breath away. She could feel the heat began to pool in her lower body, making her want more. His hand left her arm to shift her into a position where he could lay her back on the sofa as his mouth made its way back to hers; his kiss becoming more demanding.  
  
Miaka's breathing was starting to be more erratic as Nuriko began to make love to her mouth, dipping his tongue in, only to take it away again, and suckle her bottom lip. Then he'd plunge back in stealing her breath away again. His hand splayed across her ribs and started slowly making its way up, finally cupping her breast. Miaka cried out and he caught the cry in his mouth, heating his blood even more.  
  
Nuriko knew he had to stop this or he would pick her up and take her to his bed, right here and now. Once he did, there would be no letting her go, ever. He couldn't help it; he wanted her and not just for one night.  
  
Miaka arched into his hand not wanting him to stop and cried out in dismay when he removed his hand and placed both hands on either side of her head setting her lips free. With a pained look on his face, he placed his forehead against hers, trying to calm his breathing for a moment.  
  
"Miaka we have to stop." His eyes opened to lock with hers. "Because if we don't I will make love to you and to me, that means I get to keep you. Miaka, I would not give you back to someone who is never around understand?"  
  
Miaka nodded, understanding. It was too soon and she didn't want to hurt anyone. She watched as he climbed off of her and let her sit up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far."  
  
Nuriko cut her off quickly. "Please don't tell me your sorry." He placed his hand on her cheek, leaning within inches of her face. "I just want you to be sure because I want you and only you. But you have someone else who thinks you are still his. So, we need to slow down a little, unless you want me to take care of this for you." He grinned.  
  
Miaka backed up a little. "No, no. I will handle it Nuriko. I promise." Her voice was a little shaky with the thought of Taka and Nuriko coming face to face. Especially if Taka thought her and Nuriko had already been together. She leaned into his cheek and gave him a chaste kiss then settled beside him again. "Maybe we should finish the movie."  
  
TBC  
  
^_^ Thank you for the reviews 


End file.
